She's The One
by KeiKo shinozuKa
Summary: After long years of fighting with his sword, Kenshin faced the ultimate challenge - love. Only his heart can decide. Yet the path was already set, and the only matter is if Kenshin can find his true light...
1. Part 1: White Plums

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin is Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei's masterpiece. I'm just a big fan :D  
Note that _italic_ texts in parenthesis, eg. "_Kenshin..._", are 'thought' texts, whilst others are emphasis. There are some adaptations from chapter 251 of the manga, "Hurry Go Round". Enjoy!

* * *

**_She's The One_**  
Part 1: _White Plums_

* * *

_Thank you... sorry... goodbye..._

Those simple words dug into Kenshin's mind. Evaluating such simplicity of speech - they were not enough. Somehow he had felt as such earlier, but keep denying them until his conscience knocked his head.

"_Three simple words. Is that enough for Tomoe-san??_"

"Kenshin, are you allright?" Kaoru glanced to her side, looking at Kenshin who concentrated his stare to the ground. His eyes narrowed in his deep thoughts. He shook his head, gazed up front and sighed, trying to erase those subjects of thinking. Suddenly, he felt the soft clasp on his arm. And in his hand, her fingers grasped a little more tight, hoping that he would pour out what has been playing in his mind at that time. Many times before, he could. But not today. Not this subject. He refused to say anything about it.

"Kenshin..." she called again. "You're not listening."

"I am," he corrected her. He afforded a smile to calm her suspicions, "I'm okay." Yet, Kenshin was wrong if he thought that he could calm her thoughts down. Somehow, Kaoru was able to read his mind.

"_He's not okay. For all that Tomoe-san did, he knew it wasn't enough. Why is he in such a haste to say 'goodbye'?_" She remembered when both of them were visiting Tomoe's grave just now...

"Hey, Kenshin. To Tomoe-san, what will you -- " Kaoru's question was abruptly interrupted by Kenshin's hasty answer, "The same as Kaoru-dono. 'Thank you'. That and 'sorry...' and 'goodbye...'"

"_Tomoe-san worth more than just those three words..._"

She watched him as he continued observing the skies emptily. Her mind began to ponder, "_Was he saying it just so that I won't be hurt? I knew it very well that Kenshin never wanted to hurt anyone. With that, perhaps... he's not being honest with me..._"

Kaoru looked down. She felt his hand, enwrapping hers... the warmth, the calmness it sent through her nerves... it was all she wanted. _To be held by Kenshin_. If she hadn't have any sense of control, she could have just babble her thoughts out there. But today, she came to realize the consequences if she does. _Pain. Pain of rejection_.

"_Maybe Kenshin still loves Tomoe-san. Maybe it hurts him to know that the woman he loved died because of him. So therefore, he tried to disguise his mourning by making his speech a quick one - with just three words..._"

Tears began to soak her eyes. Suddenly Kaoru felt so downhearted, unconfident, weak...

"_He doesn't want to be too hurt. Too hurt of causing her to die... too hurt of losing her... too hurt of loving her..._"

She watched the face of Kenshin. Taintless, innocent, undoubtedly handsome... his red hair made her want to play with each strands of it, his violet eyes sparkled like the stars that shimmered in the night sky. To own him forever would be divine. But she knew, although he was right there beside her... in his heart, there was only one woman he truly loved. Her mind recollected what Megumi told her long before...

"_You could never replace Tomoe-san..._"

Then, Kaoru denied it fully. "_I know I can make Kenshin love me. If he doesn't, why is he always there for me? Why does he stay? Why is he willing to give protection to me? Why is he so good to me??_" she once thought. But now, his hurried acts at the cemetery gave her a clue of his inner feelings. Her eyes were opened... and she could see that woman. Smiling within him, beautiful and charming, gentle and loving...

"_Tomoe-san... Kenshin loves Tomoe-san…_"

A tear dropped down her cheeks. She looked away immediately, hoping that Kenshin won't notice them. He didn't. He was engrossed to his own topics. Kaoru dried her tears with her other hand, then turned to Kenshin. Though she hoped that he won't know that she was reading his thoughts and the pessimism it caused was breaking her heart, she DOES want him to know that she was down in gloom.

"_Look at him. He didn't even notice me weeping. Last time he would know. But now..._"

Kaoru pulled her hand from Kenshin's grip. Only then, Kenshin was awaken.

"Kaoru-dono..."

Kaoru took a last glimpse at Kenshin before heading straight in front of him. She didn't want to see his face, because it would just cause jealousy to build up in her. Even if Kenshin would love her, it won't be as much as Tomoe. Selfish as it might seem, but who doesn't want to be loved completely?

For a while, Kenshin saw that Kaoru was bothered. He was about to catch up with her, wanting to place his hand on her shoulder, to show his never ending concern for her as he always did and ask her about it... when a scent caught his nose. The soft breeze blew around him, with a smell that aroused his thoughts more. Its ghoulish presence began to open his eyes into himself.

"_White plum..._" he thought.

"_Tomoe-san..._"

A flash blinded his mortal sights. Suddenly, he found himself standing in a garden. Cherry blossoms were everywhere. The gentle wind swept the falling flowers that fell, carpeting the ground, escorting Kenshin as he walked around the beautiful garden. The birds were chirping happily, the sky was blue with light patches of clouds. The sun was very bright, yet it didn't feel hot at all. At the end of the path, his sight caught an image. An image of a lady... whom he long to seek, to settle all his overwhelming guilt and regrets that was buried in his memories...

"_Tomoe_... Tomoe-san!!"

She turned. Her lips carved a smile, as her eyes gleamed in joy. Her beauty remained. With an umbrella leaned on her shoulder, she walked slowly towards Kenshin, and embraced him.

"Himura-san..."

"Tomoe-san..." he loosen her from him, as he directed her face to his. "After all that I've done... you still smile for me...??" Tomoe widened her smile. "I'll always smile for you..."

Kenshin hugged her back, as the umbrella fell from her hand. In the chill that the spring wind, surrounded by the perfume scent of the sakura, they held each other. For once, after years of depression and remorse, he felt peace in his heart. He closed his eyes, with his head rested beside Tomoe's.

"Forgive me, Tomoe-san... I made you unhappy..." he uttered. "You can't imagine how deep I sink in gloom thinking about it... gomen, Tomoe-san, gomen..." Kenshin had wished to say those word to Tomoe directly for a long time. When he let them out, it was as if releasing a thorn pierced into his heart. She replied, "You didn't. You might have killed my fiance... but in return, you protected me, and you gave me happiness. You took care of me. You had been a good husband... my second beloved..." she grimaced.

Those words put Kenshin in a state of shock. _The avenger who loved the enemy_. "Tomoe-san..." he whispered. "_Even though I was the one who took her life away... she loved me...!_" But he couldn't deny how beautiful she looked with that smile on her face.

"_Tomoe-san... indeed, such a kind soul..._"

"Do you still remember when you said that after the war is over, you'll protect to pay respect to those you have killed?" Tomoe reminded him. He nodded, as she continued, "You fulfilled your promise. I'm very proud of you. Last time, you made it rain blood... but now you protect peace. You did the right thing." He confessed, "It was you who enlightened me then. If it wasn't for you, I would not realize it all..."

"Yes... THEN..." Tomoe emphasized. "I hope you realize who is truly your light now..."

"Oro?" he puzzled. She was a bit astonished, "That doesn't sound like Battousai..." Kenshin grinned, scratching the back of his head. "I'm no more Battousai, Tomoe-san. I'm just a rurouni. But..." he recalled her statement earlier, "... my true light?"

"Yes. I was your light then... but can't you see who has shown you the brighter light now??" she asked him. Kenshin paused in wonderment. "Can't you feel the sunshine inside your heart?" she asked again.

"_The brighter light...?? My true light...???_" ……………

"KENSHIN!!!!"

A punch came straight to his head. Sanosuke stared at him as he span carelessly.

"Oro ro -- !!"

"You have to stop your daydreaming habits, you know!" Sanosuke told. Kenshin, recovering from dizziness, beheld his surroundings. He was already in the dojo. Frowning with puzzlement, he thought shortly.

"_I'm already here... what happened...? Where's... Tomoe-san??_"

"Look at him. He didn't even realize if he's home or not!" Yahiko said. Both of them shook their heads, making sounds. Only then Kenshin remembered Kaoru.

"Where's Kaoru-dono??"

Sanosuke told him, "She reached the dojo twenty minutes earlier than you. When she arrived, she stormed straight into her room." He leaned forward, predicting something between them, "What were you thinking till you lost her on the way?? You both quarreled??"

Kenshin looked at him with a dazed face. "No. I don't think so." Sanosuke added, "Well, she didn't look good just now." Fixing his eyes directly to Kaoru's room, Kenshin knew she was bothered. Bothered about him.

"_Maybe she knew..._" There was a short perception in his head before he said aloud, "I have to talk to her." Sanosuke agreed with him, "You'd better."

* * *

"_Baka... I shouldn't think about it. This is ridiculous. Who am I to judge who'll he choose?? I don't care about it!_" Kaoru's little heart mumbled. She wept the moist on her face that had been flowing down since she got back from Kyoto. Her heart had been tormented by many feelings - love towards Kenshin, jealousy towards Tomoe, pity towards herself. 

"_Kaoru no baka… Kaoru no baka!!!_" she was hitting herself on the head, trying to calm her tangled thoughts. "_I don't want to think about it! It makes me sick! It makes me downhearted! This is not Kamiya Kaoru!_" She sobbed a bit, cooling down. "_If I keep on acting like this, the group will notice it and my little feeling will be disclosed! I don't want Kenshin to know them! It's better to keep them unrevealed than unreturned. Moreover, some things aren't settled yet, so with things busy running around, I might as well escape this torture..._"

In a short silent pause, she made up her mind.

"_I can stand this. I've lived my life being almost lonely up till now... it shouldn't be a problem._" She determined to stay strong. "_Nevermind. I respect Kenshin's feelings. If he wants to stay loyal to Tomoe, so be it. I don't want to jump in... knowing that he won't love me as much. It would cause him more pain and suffering._"

"_It's true what they say about life. Where there is happiness, there will be suffering. Where there is fairness, there will be injustice..._"

She inhaled deeply, cuddling herself at the corner of her room, "_I'll be allright. For the sake of Kenshin... I will do it. Even if Tomoe-san is his choice... even I'm not the queen of his heart..._" she sobbed, "_I'll surrender..._"

"Kaoru-dono, are you in there???" a voice rang from outside.

"_Kenshin...!!_" Kaoru lifted her head towards the door. The shadow of his outline was seen, as he waited outside patiently. She observed him. He placed a hand on the door, expecting an answer. How she wished she could just simply rush to him and embrace him, telling him the words she wanted him to know... but no, she couldn't. _Agony. Anguish. Grief._ Who would want those feelings?

"I know you're inside. What's the matter??"

She wanted so much to explain what was in her mind, but again, the fear of rejection stopped her. "_I rather stay in this torment than hearing the words of rejection..._" She could imagine how she feels if Kenshin mouth his feelings. "_I love Tomoe-san, Kaoru-dono... gomen..._" Her heart would stop beating, her lungs would stop breathing. "_I can't love you, Kaoru-dono..._" She would just die. She would have wished that Enishi had killed her if the ending should turn out like this. Her world would tumble down into doom.

"_Kenshin can't love me..._" she sniffed, but later reproclaimed her promise. "_But I have to be strong._"

She knew, in order to make him thought that nothing serious is bothering her, she had to create a cover for her real thoughts. Strength is the only device she need; endurance is the key to make her plans work.

A last word for herself. "_Stay strong, Kaoru..._"

"Kaoru-dono... onegai, open the door..." Kenshin requested of her. The door slid open. He noticed little bulging around her eyes. He wanted to touch them, "What's wrong...? Your eyes... they're -- "

"Daijoubu!" Kaoru cheerfully said, pushing his hand away. "It's a long walk from Kyoto just now. So I took a nap. Probably that's why my eyes swelled." Kenshin somehow sensed that she was trying to cover something. "Kaoru-dono... what is it?"

"What about? I'm not bothered, then why should you be bothered...??" She was putting her best effort to make her acting work. Kenshin remembered her acts on the way home - when she pulled off her hand from him - probably that was why Kaoru was acting very strange. "Then, why, just now... on the way home...??"

"Oh... that was nothing. You clutched my hand too tight, I guess. Forget about it." A lame reason, but Kaoru couldn't think of anything else. He suspected something. Yet she acted as normal as she could be. She pushed Kenshin to the living room.

"Kaoru-dono..."

"Kenshin... really..." she looked at him, "Nothing's wrong!"

Hastily, Kaoru pushed him. She tried to appear and act like the usual. Deep within herself though, she murmured "…_ and yet, this play shall continue... until Kami-sama knows when._" Kaoru convinced herself that the beginning would be tough, but after that, it would a be a routine overshadowing an impending sorrow...


	2. Part 2: Fallen Elegance

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin is Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei's masterpiece. I'm just a big fan :D  
Note that _italic_ texts in parenthesis, eg. "_Kenshin..._", are 'thought' texts, whilst others are emphasis. Enjoy!

* * *

**_She's The One_**  
Part 2: _Fallen Elegance_

* * *

Kenshin sat outside his porch in the middle of night. It had only been a day of a return trip to Kyoto, but many things took place so suddenly that he felt as if he was tangled in a web of uncertainty. A moment he was trying to cheer Kaoru, then guilt forced him to the thought of Tomoe. Later, it was Kaoru's strange attitude that drove him back to ponderment. It doesn't make any sense at all.

"_All these years, I've forgotten Tomoe-san. I've found Kaoru-dono. But today Tomoe-san raced to the present, and left me with this oddest feeling..._" The full moon enlightened the dark earth beneath the twilight sky, reminding Kenshin of Tomoe's words the other day...

"_The brighter light... the true light..._"

He closed his eyes. "Tomoe-san..."

"Yes?" Kenshin was surprised to hear the voice again. "Tomoe-san?" He opened his eyes to find both of them sitting next to each other on a bench in the garden they were previously in. The blossoms seemed to remain undiminished, and brimming forever. The sky doesn't seemed to recognize night, and the sun never sleeps. One word to describe it - heaven.

"Have you figured it out?" she asked him. Kenshin admitted, "Honestly, no."

"You can't see the true light??"

"I don't know," he replied, looking down. "I'm confused."

"Your sword blinded your visions of love," she uttered, and wondered aloud, "But it's very obvious. And you still can't see it?" Tomoe observed him. He might be a man of strength, a samurai of infinite skills... but his heart was still of a child - innocent and unsure. For long, his heart was only devoted to his sword that he lost sight of the feeling called love. It was easy to love everyone, but to recognize the true soul mate... it would be a challenge for him.

"Tomoe-san..." Kenshin glanced at her. Senses gradually built in him. If there were questions he couldn't answer, this is one of them. Because by now, his eyes were opened. He began to scrutinize love deeply, with an indecisive outcome. No wonder he was confused. No wonder he was perplexed. No wonder...

"Think hard. Is it because you're confused... or you're just, keeping an answer that you refuse to tell?" Tomoe's query seemed to stimulate the challenge even more.

Kenshin dazed, "What...? _She knew...?!_" ...............

"Ken-san..."

Kenshin was awaken. He thought he heard that voice breaking the silence of his wonderment a while ago. He glanced behind him. No one was seen. Retrieving back to his previous position, he sat at the verandah, and sighed. Making up his mind about the strange encounter with Tomoe, he told himself, "_Tomoe-san. Kaoru-dono. Both are close to me._"

"_Tomoe-san was my wife... the one I used to share my life with. She stayed with me - through dread and horror. She never coomplain. Although I was the one who killed her fiance, she loved me..._"

"_Kaoru-dono... she accepted me despite my bloody past. She took care of me. Her laughter brightens everyday. Her anger sometimes amuses us all. And her compassion... she's an angel..._" he gulped, "_And I... -- her..._"

Kenshin couldn't complete the phrase. "_It's unfair to Tomoe-san. Although she's gone, she's still my wife --_"

His thought was brought to an abrupt stop again. "Ken-san..." the voice softly called again. It was sweet and beautiful, like the person itself.

"Megumi-dono...?" he called out.

A figure emerged from the wall that was concealing her from his sight before. As she stepped into the rays of moonlight, her dark locks were seen, sweeping her shoulders. Her eyes twinkled, reflected the light. However, Kenshin noticed that it wasn't joy inside them. Her pale face would have told him the same. She was in deep bleakness within her heart, despite all the flirtatious act she performed. It was all just a cover - for an unanswered love.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked her. She looked down, mourning to herself. Her heart was whispering - whether to pour her feelings out, or to keep them rotting into eternal sadness forever.

"_Should I tell him... or should I keep this and suffer in pain?? It's now or never. But what if he doesn't feel the same? What if he refuse to love? What if??? I can't bear the pain of rejection. But I can't leave this matter unsolved. It's about my heart... and matters of the heart shouldn't be taken lightly..._"

"Megumi-dono... what's wrong?" Kenshin tried to console her. He attempted to place his hand on her shoulder, but something restrained him from doing so. There was a limit between his skin and that purple fabric covering hers. Perhaps it is anxiety. Or maybe he was nervous. But why?

"Ken-san," Megumi uttered for the third time. As she lifted her head, trails of her tears wet her cheeks. Kenshin watched her with surprise and worry, trying to get the answers to his questions out of her. "Tell me... please tell me..."

"_There... he's concerned. He's concerned about me. Oh, how I wish that would last for a lifetime... if only he hadn't loved Kaoru-san... I might have the chance... I could have owned him... I could have..._"

"If Kaoru isn't around..." she asked, sobbing, "... would you have feelings for me??" Her eyes glanced to gaze into his, attempting to seek into the core of his heart. Kenshin was taken aback with shock, "Oro?" He didn't know what to tell her. He, himself... wasn't very sure. After Tomoe's riddles that confused him, plus his complicating quest for the answer, he was lost.

"Would you have loved me??" she repeated clearly, hoping for a positive outcome. He just sat there, speechless, gazing her with wide eyes, unexpecting that hard question which crunched his brain.

"Megumi..." Kenshin uttered, recognizing her desperate quest for the answer. "Would you??" she forced the query. He knew she longed for a 'yes'. It was all she wanted in the world. Nevertheless, he couldn't answer it. He couldn't give it to her.

"_Tomoe-san... Kaoru-dono... and now Megumi-dono..._"

It could never be a 'yes', and it could never be a 'no'. With a 'yes', he would lie to himself. He would sin against his best friend, Sanosuke. But if he said 'no', it will result pain to Megumi's feelings. Kenshin was tied in between, overwhelmed by guilt. He might have strong will, but his heart is softer than silk, and love could tame him anytime. The guilt filled him, and his mind span in confusion. He was lost in a labyrinth of perplexion.

"You do, don't you??" Megumi watched him perceptively. Her hopes were flying high. Kenshin looked up to her. His eyes were warm, yet they were vague expressions of bewilderment. To Megumi, however, they were as if assuring the truth is the one she was asking for. Therefore she didn't delay her wish for any second longer, "Then hold me if you do! For this once, Ken-san... ONCE!"

When she confessed that, Kenshin was even more puzzled - caught in his own web... between the wife of kindness Tomoe, the angel of charm Kaoru, and the seeker of love Megumi...

"_Megumi... don't do this... I may give you an answer but I fear that it will only hurt you._"

"Please, Ken-san!!" she grasped his hands and placed them on her cheeks. Her tone was high - getting increasingly agitated and despperate. Kenshin saw himself pushed beyond the limits. His fingers were feeling the moist on her skin, as her cheeks rise and fall with her sobs, "Hold me!"

Kenshin was numbed. His nerves weakened, and it wouldn't move his hands to proceed with what Megumi would expect. It was like having a glass wall in between them - visible and touchable within a distance but never flesh to flesh. In the midst of his running thoughts, all of a sudden, she threw herself to him, embracing his slim body hidden underneath his gi. "Oh, Ken-san!!" she shrieked, weeping unendingly. "Give ourselves a chance, will you??"

His hands began to hold her gently. He tried to feel her, at the same time seeking deep inside himself the answer for her. She leaned herself against him, pressing closer on his chest.

"_This close..._" he said to himself. "_... and yet, I feel nothing..._"

He knew that a 'no' would torment her, but honesty is indeed the best policy. If he doesn't admit it now, when else? After the sufferings? After the lies? For once in this game, he scored for an answer.

"Megumi-dono..." Kenshin told her, in a very comforting tune, trying not to hurt her with his final response, "I can't." Her eyes widened, as she gradually released her grip to look at him, "Ken-san..."

"Gomen nasai, Megumi-dono... for the friendship that we have, yes, I do love you... but for matters beyond that..." he swallowed a gulp of air, "... I'm afraid it's the answer you wouldn't want to hear..."

"Ken-san..." Megumi said, sobbing. She fell helplessly behind. Her eyes bathed in tears, facing her greatest fear - rejection.

"Megumi-dono..." Kenshin bent towards her, telling her, "Please listen to me. I can't guarantee you happiness with my feeling this way. Gomen if I hurt you, but I can't lie." She was speechless - partially embarrassed, the other - surrender. He grasped her shoulders calmly, as a friend who consoles, saying, "Listen deeply. Listen to the real voice calling. It's not me, ne?" Megumi turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're only listening to your heart, till your ears couldn't hear that voice trying to reach you, wanting for you to listen..." Kenshin told him. After a short gaze on him, she sighed. "Yes... I know." The first image that came into her head was that good friend of Kenshin. "_Sanosuke..._" She sighed again, "But I can't..."

"You didn't give him a chance. In life, you have to learn to live. Likewise in love - you have to learn to love..."

Megumi stayed in silence for a while. Then, she retrieved herself after recovering. Making a bow to Kenshin, she said, "Gomen nasai. I shouldn't follow my feelings just now. You're right..." she lamented, "In this life... you have to learn..." Kenshin just smiled. "With that I suppose there's nothing that can stop me."

"Stop you from what?"

Megumi grimaced lightly, "Going back to Aizu."

Kenshin was fairly surprised. She explained, "I was asked to open a clinic in Aizu some time ago. I had thought of it continuously, but since you are in battle, I decided to stay. Besides Yahiko and that rooster-head Sanosuke always get themselves in so much trouble that they caused me some, too." For a minute, Kenshin was amazed on how Megumi held herself after such mental blow. Her strength and maturity was enough to keep up her wits. And he was confident it was enough to keep her up with her life as well.

"I know it's hard to cope, but I'm grateful that you told me the truth. Arigato," Megumi thanked him in a morose elegance. Kenshin nodded, hopeful that soon, she would discover her real love. The man who would care for her, and love her endlessly - Sanosuke. She stood and walked away. Just before the corner, she glanced back.

"Kaoru-san is very lucky to have you, Kenshin..." she uttered, "Very lucky..."

"_Kaoru... Kaoru-dono...?_" Kenshin's mind whispered. Tomoe's voice came in a flashback --

"_Your true light..._"

_The answer he refused to tell. _Is this the one?? 


	3. Part 3: Healed To Be Hurt

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin is Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei's masterpiece. I'm just a big fan :D  
Note that _italic_ texts in parenthesis, eg. "_Kenshin..._", are 'thought' texts, whilst others are emphasis. There are some adaptations from manga chapters 252 "Autumn Wind" and 253 "Mild Autumn Weather". Enjoy!

* * *

**_She's The One_**  
Part 3: _Healed To Be Hurt_

* * *

The next day, Megumi announced her plan to depart home to Aizu to everyone. Over the fortnight, many things happened. The unsettled duel between Kenshin and Saitou Hajime came to a close, with the legendary Miburo disappearing from the scene. Hitokiri Battousai had long gone, buried in the depth of Kenshin's memories. _Himura Kenshin is no more Battousai_. Aoshi later announced that he and Misao will depart for Kyoto. These double farewells, and Sanosuke's abrupt escape from Tokyo showed that everyone was beginning to go into their separate ways now. Life at the dojo, therefore, gradually became empty and quiet as before......... 

Kaoru sat outside the dojo alone in the morning, observing its serene compound. Although she was feeling calm, she was lonely. Very lonely. She looked into the past, and imagined how her lonesome life had turned so lively. First it was the rurouni named Kenshin. Then it was the pick-pocket called Yahiko. After that, it was Sanosuke, once a gangster dubbed as Zanza. Three of them were like family to her. Plus Megumi, Misao and her circle of friends... life was wonderful - full of adventure. Like Sanosuke would describe it - FUN.

Those were the times when she would wake up every morning and see Kenshin doing laundry and playing with Ayame and Suzume in the yard. Then, Sanosuke and Yahiko would scream at each other's faces, chewing out each other's temper with annoying words. Megumi would probably pass by and gave her a foxy grin, teasing her about Kenshin's incompatibility with 'a sweaty, undeveloped tomboy' like her.

How she wished they were still here.

Sanosuke and Yahiko - although mischievous and both kings of pranksters - they were like her elder and younger brothers. Megumi - though she hated her for having feelings for Kenshin - she was like a model to inspire her as she grew up. And Kenshin... he won her. She was deeply in love with him from the first day he came into her life. It had gotten stronger as time went by, and the emotion was indestructible - like a solid fortress standing on top of her heart. She didn't care even if he had killed a thousand men as Hitokiri Battousai - all she cared about was Himura Kenshin - the man whom he is.

Still, if it wasn't for Kenshin... she won't feel _this_ lonely...

"Kenshin... Tomoe-san..." her eyes narrowed. They began to wet.

"_Kenshin... Tomoe-san..._"

"_They were inseparable. How much I envy them..._"

The thought came back. _Kenshin and Tomoe_. For two weeks, she had gone through with the cover up well. Matters running around the group made her busy, and thus, she was able to forget the subject. But now, the emptiness had invited it back to fill her mind, to involve her in another torturing session of wondering.

"_Kenshin..._" she began to weep. Recalling back......

It was already dawn. She sat up, asleep, with her needlework beside her. Suddenly a voice called...

"Kaoru-dono... you'll catch cold sleeping in such a way..."

She glanced up and saw Kenshin standing in the doorway. He had just came back from what supposed to be a last decider for him and Saitou.

"Tadaima...".........

How sweet those words sounded to Kaoru's ears. Kenshin called the dojo his home.

"_I'm home..._" they rang again. It faded as her mind drifted into another section of her memories, on the day Megumi was going to depart for Aizu. She told her...

"So with that said, you stop with the indecent face. Ken-san has chosen not I, not Tomoe-san, but you. The number one most effective medicine for Ken-san's cross scar is a 'smile', so if you always watch over Ken-san with a smile, someday, surely -- ... "

Kaoru sniffed. "_How would you know, Megumi-san?? How would you know???_" She cuddled herself - with her arms hugging her folded legs - and buried her face into her newly-worn kimono. Patches of moist stained the fabric - as she pondered more...

"_Kenshin has been good to me... yes, I know... but doesn't mean he loves me... as much as he loved Tomoe-san. Maybe I'm only a friend to him. A good friend. Someone who accepts him as he is. Someone who understand him. A close friend..._"

"_... but never... his precious love..._"

Kaoru watched the sky, which was turning light blue slowly. Suddenly, from behind, a hand tapped her shoulder...

"Kenshin!" she glanced immediately. Yahiko leapt aback, shocked with her sudden act, and stared at her in puzzlement.

"Kaoru! It's me!" he told. Kaoru froze. "What's wrong with you??"

"Nothing!" she turned away. The glassy tears in her eyes began to leak more. She didn't want Yahiko to notice them. He might be slightly young to understand, but to let him recognize the disturbance is not a good idea at all.

"You're up early... but why isn't there any breakfast on the table??" Yahiko fumed.

"Why don't make your own? I'm not in a good mood now, so don't bother me!" Kaoru said out loud. Yahiko was momentarily furious, and his rising, childish anger wanted to start another quarrel, until a voice came, settling everything down...

"I'll make breakfast."

Yahiko turned, smiled and said, "Yeah, Kenshin! That's more like it... unlike some people I know..."

A normal Kaoru would turn and wrestle Yahiko when those words came out. But she didn't. She refused to turn and show Kenshin her misty eyes. Her acts left them with a clue - yes, Kaoru isn't herself today. Something is wrong.

"_Weird..._" Yahiko thought, "_The hag didn't move even an inch..._"

"Kaoru-dono...?" Kenshin called softly. The way he spoke her name - even with that formal suffix 'dono' - melted her heart, increasing her desperate but hopeless love for him. The truth is she wanted to glance and dive into his eyes, and whisper to him her real feelings, but again, it was Tomoe who stopped her.

There was a short silence, before sound of footsteps began to approach her. It became louder and louder, and it stopped. She could feel the cloth brushing behind her arm...

_Kenshin's hakama._

"Kaoru-dono..." he called again. He knelt right behind her. His hands held her shoulders firmly.

"_Kenshin..._" Kaoru became more reckless. "_Don't... hold... me..._"

"Tell me what's wrong..." he whispered into her ears. His face searched for her eyes, wanting to see right into her heart. "Look at me... onegai..."

More pain on Kaoru. The man she loves was holding her. Yet she knew, his heart was holding another. The pain was so deep, that she felt like begging Kenshin not to look at her, not to hold her, not to be so concerned about her. But she couldn't. Though she might not be Tomoe's replacement, she still wanted to be touched, to be cared about, to be gazed into the eyes. It gave her so much comfort...

... and PAIN...

She realized that another cover up was necessary to prevent further suspicion. And she was going to do exactly as what she planned. Glancing slowly towards Kenshin, watching his angelic face turned troubled, she said, "I'm not feeling well today..." and afforded a small smile. Her eyes were swelling - with lumps circling them. Kenshin touched them gently, and looked on her. The rising concern in him was projected through his bright violet eyes.

"You should rest then. Let me do all the chores today..." Kenshin told her, as he slowly helped her onto her feet. Turning to Yahiko, he said, "It would be nice if you could boil some water, Yahiko."

Yahiko, who was half asleep, nodded blankly and walked to the kitchen. Kaoru, with Kenshin's aid, head back to her room. He spread out the futon, and laid Kaoru on it. He picked up the quilt and tucked her in. Kaoru couldn't help but fixing her eyes on him. Kenshin knelt beside her, and placed his hand on her forehead. She narrowed her eyes in slight moment of pleasure. The warmth... the security... the love...

"_Kenshin..._"

"You have a fever. I'll get you some medicine," he said. Fixing the blanket well over her, he bent towards her, saying, "Now rest. I'll be back in a short while." His lips curved with a smile, as he stood and walked out of the room.

Kaoru stayed speechless. _Such a loving way to show his care_. His smile remained in her eyes - a great source of comfort to her tangled thoughts.

"_Perhaps it was just me... being too worried_." She grimaced to herself. "_Baka, Kaoru... you should see how much Kenshin cares about you... not how much he drools off of himself or presuming what he was daydreaming about..._"

"_Maybe I'm being too sensitive. I know Kenshin cares about me very much..._" Her confidence seemed to come back. Her eyelids grew heavy, and they were gradually closed, drifting Kaoru into a good rest...

"_Only with Kenshin's love... I can feel peace..._"

* * *

Kaoru blinked her eyes open. She stared on the bare ceiling sleepily after that good rest, and inhaled a deep breath. Glancing to her side, she could see behind the closed doors that it was already dusk. The sun was setting. A little smile of relief came out of her face. Somehow she felt healthier than before. 

"_Kaoru no baka..._" she thought, as she laughed to herself. "_My cover up was all a waste. My perceptions... my painful feelings... why was I tormenting myself? Kenshin... he... he does love me, ne? I could see it through his eyes, his face, his acts. After all that we've been through... I don't believe he didn't have even the slightest interest on me... haven't he?_"

Slowly she recalled all the times they spent... from the day he saved her from Hiruma Goheh... and the time she was kidnapped by Jineh Udou, and again, she was saved by him... all through the battles against Shinomori Aoshi, Saitou Hajime, Shishio Makoto, Seta Soujirou and Yukishiro Enishi...

"_Throughout everything... besides defeating evil, he always have another priority..._"

"_His friends..._"

She thought back how much Kenshin wanted to protect his friends, to make sure that they are safe. Kenshin's voice lingered in her memory box...

"Protect Kaoru-dono. Take care of Kaoru-dono..." Various ways of expressing it - but it only meant one thing - Kaoru's security. He wanted her to be completely safe that he was willing to become Hitokiri Battousai again - as a sacrifice for her. _All for the sake of her._

"_I want to tell him. I want him to know that he's the most important and precious person to me._" Her confidence was restored. "_I want him to know that I love him very much..._"

"_And I want him to know it NOW... before it's too late..._"

After rolling the mattress and folding the blanket neatly, she placed them at the corner of her room. Then, she slid the door open to find Yahiko practising his kendo intensively at the far end of the yard. Creeping quietly out of his sight, she made her way to the kitchen. Peeking from the doorstep, she saw Kenshin preparing dinner. She didn't intend to go in and help - all she thought at that moment was to watch him, to scrutinize him... attentively...............

Kenshin was busy scraping the fish. Though he seemed concentrated, his mind was wandering restlessly - about Tomoe.

_The answer he refused to tell. "She knew... Tomoe-san knew..._"

"Of course I know," that sweet voice talked to him again. "But I want you to tell me."

"Oro -- " Kenshin was surprised to see her. He was in that garden again, but now both of them were on a hillside. He could see the vast spread of green and pink on the ground, and an ocean of blue in the sky, spilled with a little bit of white. Turning back to her, he afforded a smile.

"So tell me," Tomoe seemed rather pushy. She had her reasons to do that.

Kenshin slowly frowned, and looked down. "I... can't..."

"Oh yes, you can," she encouraged him. Her head moved to observe him closer. Her face appeared to be more cheerful than before. But Kenshin was still wearied - worried to admit the truth...

"Himura-san...?"

"I can't..." Kenshin murmured. "Tomoe-san... onegai, don't force me... I can't answer that question... not that question..."

"You cannot hide anything from me, Himura-san... so you might as well answer me," Tomoe told him. Kenshin frowned, "No..."

"Look there," Tomoe instructed suddenly. Kenshin glanced away, and saw a light - blinding him at once --

"TOMOE-SANNNNNNN!!!!!!!"

He blinked, and found himself back at the dojo's kitchen. Suddenly, there was a thumping sound coming from his back. He turned to find Kaoru sitting down against the wall, staring at him with an indescribable look. Even if it was describable, it would most probably be a shock face. With that, Kenshin knew he said something during that half-conscious meeting with Tomoe.

"Kaoru-dono..."

Kaoru's newly found strength was scarred badly. After consoling herself about her irrelevant pessimism towards Kenshin's feelings, this is what she gets. When she wanted an answer to her wonderments, there wasn't any. But when she was already ready to tell Kenshin the truth about her feelings... torment rushed back into her. _Cruel fate_.

"_Ken... shin..._"

"Kaoru-dono... what's wrong...?" Kenshin stepped towards her. But she kept moving backwards, away from him. Away from his concern, his touch. _His love_.

"_Tomoe... san..._" Her eyes leaked into tears. Her fair face became wet. Her heart broke into pieces like glass. "_He loves her..._"

"Ken... shin..."

As she whispered his name, she stood up and ran out of the house. In her mind, all she was thinking was the fact that she didn't want to see him again. Never again. Kenshin rushed out, trailing her.

"KAORU-DONO!!!!!"

Despite his conscience not to tell Tomoe the truth, deep inside him, his heart was screaming - for one person...

"_Kaoru-dono... don't leave me... don't go...!_"

"KAORU!!!!!!!!"


	4. Part 4: Without You

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin is Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei's masterpiece. I'm just a big fan :D  
Note that _italic_ texts in parenthesis, eg. "_Kenshin..._", are 'thought' texts, whilst others are emphasis. Enjoy!

* * *

**_She's The One_**  
Part 4: _Without You_

* * *

Kaoru sobbed as she rushed to wherever her feet would bring her. With one hand lifting up her kimono, and the other pressing on her chest, she sped away from the dojo. _Away from Kenshin_. 

"TOMOE-SANNNN!!!!" she remembered the vibrating voice of his piercing her ear drums like sharp needles. It still lingered in her mind - refused to go away. She shook her head to erase those thoughts... those hurting thoughts. "Dame... dame..." she whispered to herself. Her footsteps hurdled herself into the bush, deeper and deeper into the forest. Kaoru lost her sense of direction. Not only that, she lost the grip to herself. She could feel the spinning depression crunching her feelings, perplexing her mind.

"TOMOE-SANNN!!!!!" it went again. Kaoru's eyes swelled, leaking with tears, as she stopped at a tree, sobbing and gasping for air. She fell on her knees, shaking her head again, trying to get the vague voices out. "_Suffering, be gone!!! Go away...!_"

"DAME!!!!!!" she shouted. The place remained silent. She looked up into the dark blue sky, gradually sending twilight upon the earth, and wept endlessly. All this time, she thought she had all the courage and strength in the world to grow up. She was known well for her confidence and enthusiasm. She was tough, strong and brave. Nonetheless, at that very moment, she felt useless... unwanted... unloved. All her good qualities were buried deep under a thick layer of pain and pessimism. For a young heart like hers, the impact was too much.

"Kenshin...... Kenshin......." she sobbed out low. The name sounded sweet yet bitter. "Aishiteru, Kenshin......." If only she could say those beautiful words to him. But he loved Tomoe. _Such a painful love..._

Feeling the grass, she pushed herself up, and stepped slowly to find her way out. It was very dark - she hardly could see anything. But one thing is for sure - Kaoru won't be going home. She decided to wander out from her place for a while, whilst trying to forget that merciless fact that tore her innocent spirit.

"_I'm not going home... not until I forget this matter... not until I can live peacefully with this fact..._"

Her tears dried away. Obviously, she was gaining herself little by little. Walking out of the woods, she went off into a secluded row of shops. Lights came shining from the rooms, as sniggering laughter and loud conversations filled the chilling air. To get through the night, she knew she has to look for a shelter. Walking past a few shops, she looked around. No place to stay. Glancing at her place, reading the signboards attentively, she spotted a bar with a few rooms to rent for the night. She slowly walked in, and saw some gentlemen drinking and talking politics. She could tell it from their wealthy faces and appearances. However, nothing seemed threatening to her. Therefore, she took a seat at the far corner and began drinking a few cups of sake served in front of her.

Such torment couldn't result more than a hard feeling, which will create a cold character in Kaoru. Previously she had been soft, and vulnerably defeated by the power of a heartbreak. Automatically, she realized that life is not worth giving up, and determined to play hard in it. Her mind chilled off like the winter storm, emptying her thoughts from the torturing truth. Indeed, sometimes, fear leads to disappointment. And disappointment would lead to a rapid transformation... or hatred, perhaps...

Suddenly, danger jumped in. A grasping hand landed on her shoulder.

"Hello, young lady... mind if I have a drink with you?" A dark, bold voice breathed into her ear. She turned, and saw a man with what seemed to be his escorts, tagging around him. He had the look of a wealthy aristocrat - big built, his hair combed nicely and his thin moustache lined under his nose. His attire of a western-style suit would have given the same impression. He impudently took a seat next to her, and ordered a bottle of sake. He stared at his escorts violently and shouted, "Go get yourselves some places to sit! Can't you see I'm in a business here??" Like chickens being chased off, they grabbed themselves places visibly far from their master. He turned to Kaoru, "Sorry about that."

Kaoru, in contrast, smelt something fishy. She coolly spoke, "I didn't even permit your request. What makes you think you're in a business with me?" and gulped a cupful of sake. The businessman continued to watch her attentively. "Nothing. It's just..." he passed her another cup, "... you seemed pretty lonely tonight."

She sniggered, "Sou desu ne??" Her head swayed slightly - a good indication that she was close to being drunk. "I've always been," she said again. The man shook his head in fake sympathy, making sounds before saying, "Poor girl. Well, you won't be tonight, because I'm going to accompany you..."

"Who asked you?" Kaoru replied quite harshly. Although she was tipsy, she could still think straight. For today, she wanted to be drunk, relax and empty her mind so that her new, cold self would be developed easily to replace the scarred one she has now. She was still in control of herself. Or so she thought...

"Oh, don't be so rough, my lady..." he said. Kaoru made a careless impression towards his manly flirtatious acts, which made him insist on her even more.

"The name is Azumi Hokure. A businessman from Yokohama. And yours is...?" he began. Another loud gulp, and Kaoru glared at him, "Where's your right to know??" and looked in front. He grinned, fuming, "Hm... very hard-headed. I love stubborn girls..." He reached for her fringe, and swept his hand down to her cheek. She snapped it away, yelling directly, "Watch your hand!!"

"Oh, playing it tough, huh? I'll say it once more. I'm going to accompany you, and I guarantee you that you'll remember this night for the rest of your life..." he started to sound insisting.

Kaoru was getting agitated by that ridiculous request. She was thinking how bad his sense of making acquaintance is. "Be quiet! And don't be so confident that I'll accept it!" Hokure began to feel the impatience running through his blood. "Don't play with my patience... once I explode, you won't want to see me angry!"

"Who wants to see a low-life guy like you anyway?!!" Kaoru blurted out. Immediately, he spoke out loud, "What did you say??" He grabbed Kaoru out from her seat, and dragged her along the isle, as he said out victoriously, "You'll be as what I said! No objections!!"

"No, I'm not!! Let me go!!" Kaoru pulled her hand away from his grip and with all her might, gave him a slap on his left cheek. It became red almost at once. He held it, concealing it. To be slapped in the public is not a good reputation for a businessman. "You miserable girl!!" He was about to swing a punch towards her, when the owner of the restaurant halted it. He spoke, "You moron! Don't you know how indecent it is to hit a young lady in the public?!!" Hokure froze, and made a furious face before instructing his escort to leave with him. As he slammed the entrance, Kaoru sighed in relief, as she sank onto the chair next to the bar.

"Are you allright, Miss?" said the owner. Kaoru glanced wearily, "Hai... arigato..."

Not even a day from Kenshin and she was almost screwed up by life's unwanted troubles already...

* * *

"Kaoru-dono......" 

Kenshin rested at a bridge opposite a big shrine. He leaned against the banister, swallowing air. It was already night time... and he hadn't even found her...

"Where are you...??"

Kaoru was extraordinarily fast when she ran off the dojo that evening. Kenshin - still recovering from his injuries - didn't manage to keep up to her that he had lost her. When that scene occurred, he was absolutely in a state of infinite shock. He had experienced it, but he never could imagine how it was when Kaoru left him. _How bad and terrible it felt._ It was like this whole world came tumbling down. It was as if the light that shone in him dimmed and died. It seemed like the moon cracks, and the sun explodes. Or simply - LIFELESS...

He began to analyze the indescribable emotion overwhelming him. Tomoe had long gone from him, but her presence in his inner eye called the old sentiments back. As for Megumi, he had known his limits for her - only as a friend, and nothing more. For Kaoru... somehow he sensed... it was something else. Something _deeper_. Something _stronger_. Something that he never experienced before - even with Tomoe or any other women who had been close to him. He wanted to tell Tomoe, but the fact that he was married to her insisted him to hold back. Yet Tomoe had shown signs that she recognized those feeling inside Kenshin, and forced him to tell it out.

There was, sometimes, the longing to tell Kaoru how he really felt whenever she sat or walked next to him. The flicks of affection he saw in her eyes - it could somehow make him feel so close to her. All this time he denied it, refused to feel it, insisted that there are better men out there for her. But since Tomoe reappeared to him and seemed to hint him with clues about his love life, he started to bother about matters which long ago, he didn't want to bother.

"Why, Tomoe-san?" he started talking lowly to himself. "I'm just afraid that you won't want to hear the answer. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I've became your torment, and I refuse to be one again..."

"Young man... are you having any problems??" suddenly a figure in a dark robe, with the face covered by a hood, spoke. "Oro...!" Kenshin exclaimed in slight shock, seeing the strange sense of dressing of the figure. From the voice, he could tell that it was an old lady. Plus the hunch back she had, and the walking stick jotting out from her sleeves, he couldn't be more positive.

"I'm... I'm just fine..." Kenshin told.

"Your face tells everything. You do have a problem..." she said again. For once, Kenshin felt like a little kid who lost his way home. Indeed, he is. He lost his way to Kaoru, and he needs to find that path to her. But this old lady won't be much useful. Or so he thought.

"Arigato, obasan. I'm allright. It's just..." his inner thoughts suddenly told him to give it a try, "... I'm looking for my friend. I've been looking for her all evening but I haven't seen her anywhere..."

A smile was visible under the hood. "So it's a girl?"

"Yes. Have you seen her??" Kenshin looked calm, but his heart was anticipating a good answer.

"What are her features?" she asked. Kenshin described her fully - blue eyes, dark hair tied in a ponytail, dressed in a flowery kimono...

"Yes, I did see her! She headed for the inn at the shophouses at the outskirts of town about an hour ago!" she answered. Kenshin gave her his best smile of appreciation, and bowed in the most possibly cool manner, "Arigato! Take care, obasan... I have to go now." He gripped his sword in his belt, and was about to run off when the old lady called, "Young man..."

Kenshin glanced. She continued, "You'd better be quick. That's place is very nasty. She could be in trouble."

He nodded, and left quickly. His heart leapt, as he sped along the bushy trail. He was determined to bring Kaoru home. If it wasn't for the old lady, he wouldn't be able to trace her this easy.

Strangely though, he smelt the scent of white plum when he left the bridge...

* * *

Kaoru was led to a room by the owner of the restaurant. She rented it, until she decide that it was best to go back to the dojo. She didn't want to stay long though, because of the limited money she had, and the fact that the dojo is actually hers. But to chase Kenshin away from the dojo for good isn't an option for her. 

"_Tadaima…_" the sweet speech of Kenshin rang in her ears again. _The dojo is Kenshin's home._ How could she chase him out of it. She was about to indulge on her gloominess before her conscious sense woke her up.

"_Snap out of it, Kaoru! You've had enough torture for today!_"

She decided that she needed a hot bath. Therefore, she began to untie her obi, and let the kimono fell forming what seemed to be an over-sized shirt over her. She was just about to untie the sash, when suddenly her door was dashed open. She jumped back, holding her kimono, as she observed the faces enlightened by the candle light. Three men in dark suits holding long sticks, formed a semi-circle in front of her.

"Who... who are you??!!" Kaoru asked, promptly building up some courage to fight back.

"Let's go, lady... our master is waiting..."

They stepped closer towards her. She tried hard to resist from being panic. Preparing to face them, she tied her sash tightly, and took a broken piece of the door frame as a wood sword. "Not before you defeat me!!" she warned them.

"She's talking crap! Charge!!" They charged forward, as Kaoru maintaining from being hit by their sticks. She kept on dodging, and landed at the far corner of the room. They trapped her there, as she brainstormed on how to escape them.

"We got her now..." one of them began to speak. They sniggered wickedly. Kaoru's mind clicked with an idea, and she thrust hard forward towards one of their foreheads. "Arrrgghhhh!!!" he fell aback onto the floor. She released herself, and went on to hit the other two on their stomachs. They, too, fell like giants. She quickly went to the door to run from that situation of terror, but as she reached the door step, a man with a familiar look emerged.

"Going away, witch???" he spoke. She took a breath of shock before a punch landed on her face, and left her unconscious...

Even if she was conscious, the only thing she heard was, "Take her away... I want to get this business done with......" Nevertheless, she was helpless, and only Kami-sama could decide what Kaoru's next fate...

* * *

Kenshin had searched in each and every inn in that particular row of shophouse. No one had seen that particular girl he was looking for. But he wasn't even thinking of giving up. He observed around the place. Drunkards were singing like crows along the dreary street, and from the inns, he could hear strange sounds which obviously he didn't like to hear. _The place is, truly, a nasty place._

Then, he saw a resthouse. Quite desolated, but it seemed like the only decent spot on this nasty grounds. He made his way into the place, and went to the bar.

"Kombanwa. Anything for you, sir?" the owner asked.

"No, thanks. I would just like to inquire whether you happen to see a girl, around 18 years of age, with blue eyes and dark hair tied in a ponytail...??"

The owner widened his eyes. Kenshin anticipated.

"Does she have a bad temper and stubborn...?"

Kenshin was slightly astounded, "Yes... but what makes you say that?" "Well... there was a girl being messed up by a man just now. She looks exactly the way you described..."

"Being messed up by a man??!" Kenshin exclaimed. The owner calmed him down, "Don't worry, she's safe in this resthouse now. I can show you to her room if you like. But first you have to tell me who you are - just to make sure that you're not a stranger to her..."

"Himura Kenshin, a good friend of hers. She knows me very well." Kenshin afforded a look to insist him, "Please, let me see her."

"Of course," the owner was convinced, and led Kenshin to the room. But by that time, it was too late. Seeing a group of people outside the room, the owner rushed to the room, to find a badly spoilt door, and an messy bedroom. He gaped in shock and glanced to Kenshin. "She's..."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Kaoru..." He rushed through the damaged door, and checked the room. "She's not here!! Where is she??" he spoke out loud. He could feel the rush of blood mounting to a level of extreme madness, and became much more irritated when the people around him couldn't afford to give him a better answer than a silence.

"Can anyone answer me??!" he told as he turned towards them. The owner encouraged, "Come on, there must be someone who knows what happened!!

Finally, someone stepped out to speak, "All I can say is the girl was kidnapped by four men..."

"Kidnapped......" Kenshin gaped.

The owner added, "One of them must be the man whom she quarreled with at my bar. You see, the man was insisting on her to..."

Kenshin urged for a continuation, "To what...??"

"... to spend the rest of the night with him. By the look of him, I can tell he's very indecent..."

Again, Kenshin gaped, saying in low, "Indecent......" The clues began to project unwanted images in his mind. His eyes were getting frenzy. He never felt this enraged. Even if he ever did, it was the day Kaoru was kidnapped by Jin'eh Udou. And today, some four thugs repeated that same deed, which resurrected a side of Kenshin which no one wanted to see...

He closed his eyes, trying to resist the coming of the old spirit of Battousai into him. Calmly as he could, he asked, "Where did they go??"

The boy, who gave the information earlier, pointed into the bushes. Kenshin walked down the corridor, into the open garden. He scrutinized the grounds, and found tracks leading towards the tall concrete wall. There was a rope, and mud trace of footsteps on them. Obviously, the rope was used to escape.

Kenshin turned to the owner, and said, "I would appreciate it very much if you could call the police."

He stared at him, "How about you?"

"Don't worry..." Kenshin adjusted his sakabatou, "I'll bring those insolent thugs back..." He could hear the sound of amazement among the crowd behind him. But as usual, he didn't get distracted. His focus was fully on saving Kaoru, and teach those who mess up with her a good lesson for life. He leapt over the wall, and led by his instincts, sped into the darkness.

"_Kaoru... hold on! I'm coming!!_"

* * *

"Wake up, young lady..." 

Kaoru thought those voice seemed familiar. Her eyelids moved, and gradually opened. "Where... where am I?" As her nerves began to function, she felt stiff, rigid. She pulled her arms and her legs... but they seemed very much restrained.

"What's wrong...??" She blinked, trying to get a good visibility on where she was. Shockwaves shot into her as she found out that it was the obscurity of the night that covered her. Chills crisped on her skin from the foggy mist of the forest, as well as the haunting breeze. Recklessly, she turned to her left, then right... before looking at her legs. Each was tied to four post of a broken shrine.

"What the -- !!" Her eyes gleamed frantically. She tried to break lose... but it was to no avail. There, like a chained prisoner, she screamed distressfully. Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth from behind, as she mumbled behind them, trying to free herself.

"Shhh!!! You might wake people up!" the bold voice which spoke earlier sounded again. Kaoru turned, and in that dimness, she could see his face in the ray of the moonlight. She recognized it.

"You ugly businessman!! I swear I'll make sure that you'll pay for this!!" she said loudly. The businessman, Hokure, began feeling her kimono, and slowly untied the sash. It fell, and her cloth was loose. Grasping it, he said, "Do you think you can?? After you..." pulling the kimono harshly, "... make business with me???"

Her kimono was torn. Just another layer of clothing was Kaoru's protection before her body could no longer be called 'untouched'. Just strips of linen enough to cover her breasts and abdomen, and another piece to cover the lower part of her body. She screamed in terror, hoping that anyone would listen. "STAY AWAY!! DON'T EVEN TOUCH ME!!!" Yet, it seemed as if only four of them would listen. They laughed, as those three escorts of his stand guarding around him, and he stood in front of Kaoru, victoriously holding one piece of Kaoru's torn kimono.

"I can do whatever I wish when you're in this kind of condition," he laughed wickedly. Then, in came the scene Kaoru never want to see in her life. That indecent man knelt in between her open space between her bounded legs, and started to slither his hands from her ankles... up to her knees... to her thighs... and he was close to her private part, when she had thought of an idea, and spat him at once.

"I SAID DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!! YOU MONSTER!!" Kaoru's speech was hard. Hokure reached for her face and slapped her twice, as she muted at once. The blood from her nose - because of the punch by Hokure at the rest house - had crisped before, but now it flowed again.

Kaoru's eyes leaked. Truthfully, she was scared. Completely scared. She couldn't think of anything but her fate afterwards... and how she had regretted that she ran off from the dojo... and from Himura Kenshin... the man who protected her all this time...

"Kenshin..." she whispered, "... I wish you can hear me..."

"Dream on, girl..." Hokure wiped his face from the spit, and settled down slowly on Kaoru's body. "Whoever that guy you're calling... he won't be coming..." His face moved nearer to hers, as her eyes narrowed in fear plus disgust, and her head shaking with infinite resistance.

"STAY AWAY!!!!" she screamed again.

"I won't..." he licked her cheek, and uttered to Kaoru her words of doom, "... because tonight... you're MINE...!!"

Kaoru frowned. "_This is not happening...!! Kenshin...!!! KENSHIN...!!!_"

"KENSHINNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	5. Part 5: The Shining Smile

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin is Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei's masterpiece. I'm just a big fan :D  
Note that _italic_ texts in parenthesis, eg. "_Kenshin..._", are 'thought' texts, whilst others are emphasis. Enjoy!

* * *

**_She's The One_**  
Part 5: _The Shining Smile_

* * *

Hokure reached for Kaoru's lips, but she refused him flatly that she was able to avoid them. 

"KENSHINNNNNNN!!!!" her scream ran again. He slapped her again, saying, "This is why I want to kiss you - to shut your big mouth!!!!" He grasped tight Kaoru's head, and was about to kiss her mouth shut, when all of a sudden --

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT TO KAORU!!!!" a voice screamed. Hokure turned, and his eyes widened. With a swing of the reversed edge sword, he was thrown off Kaoru to the side. Kaoru looked up wearily, and afforded the most helpless smile.

"Kenshin..." she called weakly. Kenshin rushed to her, unbound her with the cut of his sword, and cuddled her close in his arms. "Kaoru..." he brushed his fingers through her untied hair, and held her cheek. A tear was seen falling on his cheek.

"Don't... cry..." she said. He shut his eyes, and uttered, "Gomen nasai, Kaoru... I failed to protect you like I always should..." A kiss landed on her forehead - his first impromptu gesture on her. That was enough to reveal a little bit of his feeling towards her.

Even in such exhaustion... she could still sense the warmth of Kenshin's lips. And she used to think that she could live without him. She was WRONG. Even if Kenshin loved Tomoe... Kaoru realized that she needed Kenshin. More than she ever needed anyone in this world. Her life is Kenshin. Her love is Kenshin. No sense to live any longer without Kenshin...

At that very moment Kenshin felt Kaoru in his arms, it was as if he had found his life back again. She was close to being sexually abused... and he was thanking Kami-sama greatly that he arrived just in time before Kaoru was molested to the end. Only now, he learnt how much she meant to him. How much he treasured her in his heart. If he kept hiding this fact from Tomoe, he was lying to her, and to himself. He couldn't deny it any longer. _Kaoru is his true light... and he loves her. More than anyone else. More than his own life..._

Hokure raised his head, and looked around. His escorts were all down on the ground, bleeding in deep injury. Then, he saw Kenshin holding Kaoru affectionately. His eyes narrowed. "_Who is he to take away my girl for the night???_" Slowly, he took a large stick, and went over behind Kenshin.

As if Kenshin won't notice. His eyes blinked, and as fast as the lightning, he reached for his sheathed sakabatou, and with great momentum, pushed it behind --

Hokure swing the stick from over his head, "You're just interrupting -- !!!!!" The sakabatou's hilt hit his nose, as it broke and bleed. The impact brought him down behind Kenshin. Kenshin glanced to him, and said with his husky, serious voice, "Haven't I taught you enough lesson??!"

Police whistles broke the silence of the cold air. They gathered to arrest Hokure and his men. Kenshin, seeing the crowd of people, began taking off his gi - his only piece of shirt - and wrapped it around Kaoru. She watched him - topless with only his hakama on, and said concernly, "How about you?" He smiled, and said, "You need it more than I do. I'll be fine."

The police chief went to inquire Kenshin, "How are you both??" Kenshin replied calmly with a grimace, "We're allright. I just hope you can punish these men for their indecency. If I'm still Battousai, I could have killed them for doing that to Kaoru..."

The chief gulped, as Kenshin cheerfully told him, "It's a joke, chief!" But then he told himself that he could have... if he is still the hitokiri everyone feared. Then, the resthouse owner came to inquire about the same thing. As usual, Kenshin answered it politely. The owner was offering to pay for Kaoru's medical fees, but Kenshin refused.

"It's allright..." he said, "I know a doctor who can attend to her. I know you're upset about the case that they actually kidnapped her from your resthouse..."

The owner looked down. "Gomen nasai," he bowed to Kenshin, as he replied, "Daijoubu." Then, he bowed slightly, and turned to Kaoru. He slipped his arms - one around her back, and the other below the bends of her knees - and carefully carried her.

"Come on, Kaoru... we're going home..."

Looking at him with his messy red hair and shining violet eyes, Kaoru gave him a small but relieved smile. She tightened her embrace around his neck, and clinged lovingly to him, as Kenshin walked solemnly out of the forest. As they left, they could hear voices chattering about them from the small crowd there...

"Lovely couple..."

"Look at the man... he's so loving towards his wife..."

"Such affectionate lovers..."

Kaoru grimaced. She wished that she and Kenshin are couples as the crowd whispered among themselves. She gave her mind a rest from thinking about who Kenshin's heart would choose. All that matters now is that she was in his arms. And that he cares about her... loves her... needs her. It became more convincingly true as she moved her head next to his, and felt the muscle of his jaw creating a smile like hers. _He loved those remarks too._ Therefore, the police were able to arrest Azumi Hokure and his three men. The resthouse has became peaceful again. And that street had became a memory waiting to be forgotten... and a beginning to a better future...

* * *

Gensai-sensei was treating Kaoru inside her bedroom. Watching from the outside the closed door was Kenshin, who was already dressed. Sitting down, leaning against the post of the corridor, he thought how chaotic that day had been. He nearly lost the most important person of his life. Only now he realized it. It was love that drove him to his instincts to save her. It was love that gave him that madness when he knew Kaoru was in trouble. It was love that created that spontaneous act of expressing his hidden emotion when he kissed Kaoru's forehead. And he didn't even called her 'Kaoru-dono' now... 

"Yes..." he whispered to his own audibility, "I love her..."

He closed his eyes, "I love Kaoru......"

"Omedeto, Himura Kenshin!! At last you said it!!!" a cheerful voice suddenly rang in the air.

"Oro...?!" Kenshin was surprised. Tomoe was hugging him, and then watched him, "After a long time, you finally said it!!"

Again, he was astounded by the way Tomoe was reacting. He had never seen her this cheerful before. Then, he took a glance around him. There was a tall Japanese gate about a hundred feet behind Tomoe, and the rest - again - it was a breath-taking atmosphere. The sakura seemed everlasting; there were lush, green trees around the place; not to be missed the beautiful sun and the thin patches of clouds with a blue sky at the background.

"You know, Himura-san... that's one phrase you'll bring till the day you die," Tomoe told him. Kenshin looked at her blankly, "Why are you so cheerful about it...??"

She looked away towards the skies and smiled, "Because at last you're able to know who your true light is. The one whom you TRULY love, and the one whom you'll spend the rest of your life with..." She turned to him, and gave him a soft tap on his shoulder, "I'm happy for you, Himura-san. At least, I've done my job well."

"Your job??" he dazed. Kenshin gazed at her for a moment, and began to make sense of what had happened. The time when he yelled out her name and made Kaoru ran away... and the white plum scent at the bridge, after meeting the old woman who had seen Kaoru. Somehow his sharp instincts were able to identify them. Tomoe purposely plotted this incident to show Kenshin her point.

"I think you know," Tomoe percepted. Kenshin nodded with a smile, "Yes. You know, you nearly killed me because of losing her..."

"But that's how I made you tell the truth," she grinned. He asked, "Well... aren't you hurt...? I mean... we were..." he swallowed a bit of his nervous feeling, "... married once..."

Such an odd question from a former hitokiri. But Tomoe put up a positive expression straight from her heart. "We were compelled to. We've been close before. Even now, we're still friends. To Kaoru-san, though, it's completely different. That love you have for her, is a love for a woman - your soulmate whom you're willing to share your life with."

Kenshin sighed, and smiled, "True... I'm glad you understand."

Tomoe grinned, and explained, "All these years, I've seen you keeping those bloody secrets you had. And I know you feel bad when you think about me. I feel bad that I caused you such sadness, and so this is something I could do to replace that sadness with a smile that will last you a lifetime..."

Kenshin gave her a gaze of appreciation. She had been a considerate, kind and honest friend. He reached out for her, and hugged her.

"You're so kind, Tomoe-san... arigato gozaimasu..."

Tomoe hugged him back. As she experienced her joy, Kenshin had his as well. The old memories are now just memories, and he has a long time coming to think about. They parted, and she touched his cross scar. "This scar is no longer a pain to you, Himura-san. It's a remembrance that you've been one of Japan's most powerful swordsman ever in existence."

"I agree," suddenly a voice from behind Tomoe said. As he appeared, Kenshin was stunned. He put his arm around her shoulders, and pressed her closer to him. "Himura Battousai is a legend we'll never forget."

"Kiyosato..." Kenshin said. He was Kiyosato Akira, Tomoe's fiance that he killed around twelve years ago. For a while he felt tense in the air, but after seeing Kiyosato's joyful expression, Kenshin knew that there wasn't any revengeful feeling inside him. "I owe you both my sincerest apologies," he stated, and bowed slightly. Kiyosato uttered, "It's your job as an Ishinshishi at that time. I don't blame you. You've taken care of Tomoe-san, and seeing your attitude now, I'm touched by your sense of value."

"It's something I felt obliged to do. Arigato," Kenshin replied. Kiyosato nodded, "Well, I wish you a good life ahead."

He and Tomoe began to move slowly behind. She waved, and spoke out to Kenshin, "Sayonara, Himura-san... you and Kaoru-san take care..."

Kenshin stood there wordlessly, and nodded. He watched them leave, heading towards the gate behind them. _Tomoe and Kiyosato... finally together._ Suddenly, he felt some sense of joy inside himself. Tomoe was already united with Kiyosato, and now it was his turn to be united with the woman he was destined to love...

_Kaoru................_

"Kenshin!" Gensai-sensei patted his shoulder. "Oro...?" he said emptily. He turned, and knew that Gensai-sensei had finished his treatment on Kaoru.

"How's she?" he asked. Gensai-sensei smiled, as he adjusted his backpack, "She's suffering from some bruises and exhaustion. Other than that, she's fine." He took Kenshin's hand and gave him a packet of medicine, saying, "Here are some medicine for Kaoru. I've just given her some just now, and now she's resting. After one week, bring her to the clinic for checking. Don't forget."

"Of course," Kenshin answered. He greeted Gensai-sensei farewell, before heading back to Kaoru's room. He stood outside the door screen for a while, and placed his hand on it. He was nervous. Before this, he never felt this way for Kaoru. Yes, he had loved her from the beginning, but today... he felt much more closer. _Closer than they had ever been_.

Despite the short hesitation, he slid the door, and saw Kaoru lying on the futon mattress, kept away from the cold by the thick quilt. Silently he shut the door, leaving them both parted from the outside world. He went next to her, and knelt beside her. Watching her fair face, her unbound dark hair, her closed eyes... he never thought he would scrutinized them this deep. She was still wearing his gi. Her hands gripped the quilt tight.

"Kaoru..." his fingers ran through her fringe, "... you're so beautiful..." He couldn't believe he had whispered those to her. But he did. She had been a bad tempered, hard headed, noisy and irritating young girl. Yet other than that, she was loving, caring, enthusiastic and strong. Those were the characteristics of the Kamiya Kaoru he had fallen in love with.

At that very moment, as he was looking at Kaoru's sleeping face, he wondered why didn't he fell for Megumi? Or even Tomoe? Megumi had everything a true feminine has - elegance, beauty and attitude. Tomoe is someone similar... in addition to her blooming loveliness and kind heart. But at the end, it was the one with the least of all those womanly criteria - Kaoru. Maybe that was the attraction -- her lively enthusiasm. Her endless strength. Her beautiful heart...

Suddenly, Kaoru's eyes leaked. A tear flowed down from her eyes. Kenshin pulled his hand away, thinking that his gestures had disturbed her. But no. Later, she became restless. Her head moved slightly from left to right, as if her visions were haunted with nightmares she never wanted to see. Kenshin was clueless. He wanted to wake her up, but he was afraid. _What would she think if she found out that he was sitting at her bedside...?_

She became much more panicky. All of a sudden, he heard a name... a familiar name being called...

"Ken..."

He glanced to her, hoping for her to continue -

"... shin..."

He was in mounting concern and agony, as he held her shoulders lightly, and called softly, "Kaoru..."

"Kenshin......" she went again. More restless movements. This time her face frowned. "Don't..."

"Kaoru......" the more he became worried.

Another tear dropped. Her frown worsen. She shook her head in frenzy, "Kenshin... don't leave me..."

Kenshin had no other option but to wake her up. He shook her shoulders. She was already in a real-life nightmare just now, and at this moment, when she was beginning to rest from that experience, it came again. "Kaoru... wake up!"

"No... no..." she burst as she reached the climax of the dream, "KENSHINNNN!!!!!"

"KAORU!!" Kenshin woke her up. She opened her eyes, gazed around, and stopped when she saw Kenshin's weary face looking at her. "Kenshin..." she threw herself into his arms, "... don't leave me......"

Kenshin took her into his embrace, and calmed her down, "Baka... I won't leave you..." he embraced her closer, letting her snuggle into his gi, "... I'll NEVER leave you..."

Kaoru cooled down, before realizing that she was physically being _very close_ to Kenshin. She parted from him, and looked into his shimmering eyes. This is the time to carry out what she had planned earlier - to tell Kenshin the whole truth about her heart.

"I don't care what your response is... and I don't care if you love Tomoe-san more... but..." it was her turn to gulp in her nervousness, "... I need you to stay here with me..."

When his ears caught the message, and his eyes caught the sight of her weak, almost unhealthy face, he knew he caused all of them. From the day they came back from Kyoto, till today. Kaoru's mental torture was all because of his sudden thought towards Tomoe. For weeks she had endured it. And today she had the shock of her life when that incident in the forest happened. "_Oh... how can I be so naive...??_" he thought. Gradually, he held Kaoru's cheek, and touched them gently. She was slightly shock with Kenshin's reaction. Yet she closed her eyes, feeling that simple yet wonderful gesture of care.

"Gomen, Kaoru..." he said, "Gomen..."

"You don't have to say that..." Kaoru stared at him, "Just STAY with me..."

Just now, Kenshin felt joy that he had known whom he truly loved. And now he was a million times more joyful because he knew, and he could read from her speeches that he was loved in return. Maybe Kaoru hadn't comprehend his feelings enough, so he was about to make the next gesture that will explain his heart once and for all...

"I will stay..." Kenshin began touching her lips with his thumb. Kaoru gazed at him with slight surprise over his response. But she didn't pull back... because this is EXACTLY what she wanted. She could feel his breath sweeping her lips, and just before tasting his flesh, she heard him say -

"... itsumo..."

Kenshin kissed Kaoru with full emotions. He felt so free, so wonderful. On those beautiful lips of hers, he tasted his happiness, his soul, his life. Kaoru, although pretty shocked at first, began to understand what he meant behind the kiss. After a while, she broke it. "Kenshin..." she said, touching his lips in return. Her blue eyes shone into his violet ones in spite of the dimness of the bedroom. Then, he murmured what was to be the ultimate answer to all of Kaoru's questions --

"Aishiteru, Kamiya Kaoru......" That, for her and her alone. It wasn't Tomoe whom Kenshin chose, but her. It wasn't Megumi either, but her. It wasn't other people, but her. At that very moment, her confusions dissolved completely. _Kenshin loved her._ Her wish came true. Her dreams became real. And she had only one word that she had reserved for him for a long time. With a smile, touching his cheek, she uttered softly --

"Aishiteru, Himura Kenshin......"

... and reached for his lips once more. Her arms went behind his neck, holding on tightly, as Kenshin, with his arm supporting her back and her waist, pressed her closer to his chest. They kissed passionately, as sparkles began to create images of their future in their minds. At one time, Tomoe seemed to pass Kenshin's mind. A little voice from his heart spoke…

"_True, Tomoe-san..._" his inner eye watched as Tomoe, who was smiling, with Kiyosato in the background, faded into the mist...

"_Kaoru's the one for me..._"

Kenshin pressed his lips onto Kaoru's, and felt the blissful end of this quest for love seeping into his blood...

"_She's the one........._


End file.
